The DILF Diary: American Booty
by herinfiniteeyes
Summary: Slightly inspired by American Beauty. Carlisle becomes Doctor Dirty Bastard when he meets 18-yr-old Bella in the ER one night. She soon invades his life, tempting him in ways he can't seem to resist. Written for Ninapolitan's DILF Contest. Rated M for lem
1. Chapter 1

**D.I.L.F. Contest**

**Story Title: American Booty**

**Author: herinfiniteeyes**

**Pairing: Carlisle/Bella**

**Vamp or Human: Human**

**Disclaimer: I shall refer to him as Pervlisle, or Doctor Dirty Bastard. He's so, so very naughty. This is probably the dirtiest, perviest story I've written, so I'm kind of nervous to post it. Still, the other times I've been afraid to post an especially pervy lemon, reviewers apparently loved it, so I'm hoping that's the case yet again. You'll have to let me know what you think, whether it's good or bad, k? **

**Thank you to my beta Adrena for putting up with me! ILU!:)**

CPOV

Another night in the E.R., wishing I could be at home with a cold beer and a good book. Instead, I was lying on a cot in the on-call room, staring at the ceiling with an eerie green glow from the fire alarm.

How could a pinpoint of light so small give off so much illumination?

I cursed my inability to shut my mind off and catch a nap before I had another rush of broken bones, puking children, and violent injuries. Considering the fact that I'd already been on the clock for about eleven hours, I should have been passed out cold whether I was on this uncomfortable cot or not.

My pager beeped and I growled in frustration, sitting up and running a hand through my flattened hair. A glance at my watch told me it was approximately 3:18 in the morning, and I still had another four hours until I could do rounds and get the fuck out of here.

I picked up my phone and called to let them know I was on my way, and stepped out of the darkened room into the harsh florescent lighting in the hallway. The hospital was buzzing with activity as I made my way down to the triage area. Esme Evenson, the head nurse, stood at the check-in desk reading a chart. My eyes landed on her ass and I wondered, not for the first time, what it would look like _not _covered by scrub pants.

She turned around and caught me looking before I even realized it. "_There _you are, Dr. Cullen. I was just about to come and find you myself," she said in her sexy voice.

I frowned and avoided eye contact with her. I reminded myself that she was off-limits to me because she was married, not to mention that I'd been divorced for five years now and I had yet to start dating again.

Something about women wanting to fuck me just because I was a doctor really turned me off, but it was even more than that. After Tanya left me for her fucking personal trainer, as if _that _wasn't a horrible cliché, I was too bitter and disgusted to hop back on the pussy train.

Therefore, my dick had accumulated a layer of dust and I was pretty sure that even if Esme asked me to pound the living shit out of her in the on-call room, I'd just stand there with my limp dick in my hand.

"You paged me?" I asked gruffly. I cleared my throat and apologized. "Sorry, just woke up. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Esme smiled and winked. "It's okay, honey. I paged you because we have a multi-car collision coming in. One of the ambulances already brought in a girl complaining of a sore neck and I think her ankle is either broken or severely sprained."

I nodded and took the chart she handed me, scanning it quickly. The patient was an eighteen-year-old girl named Isabella Swan, and she'd been a passenger in one of the cars. I thanked Esme and walked to the bed she was in, surrounded by the ugly taupe hospital-grade curtain. I pulled it back and walked into the dim little nook, turning the lights on so I could examine her.

Isabella Swan was every perverted old man's wet dream come to life, even wearing a neck brace with the harsh lighting that _should _have made her look awful. She had long, tousled brown hair, pale, milky white skin, and a luscious pink pout. The best part about her face was definitely her eyes; they were big, brown, and innocent. She had on a loose black t-shirt that looked like it may have belonged to her boyfriend, and tight black jeans that could have belonged to a younger sister. Her shoes were off and her injured ankle was propped up on some pillows with an ice pack covering it.

When she heard me enter, she looked up at me with those wide eyes and I swore I felt my dick twitch.

_I guess I'm a perverted old man now_. I grimaced at the thought and stared down at her chart until my cock calmed the fuck down. I had to say I was surprised, because it was the first time I'd even felt so much as a tingle when confronted with a beautiful woman ever since my divorce.

The only time I could get it up was when I jacked off in front of the computer or television when my perfect little Barbie Doll of a daughter was at school or cheer practice. If Rosalie was even in the house, I couldn't bear the thought of her walking in on me stroking myself.

_Fuck. Think about something other than your cock, you jackass. You're at work!_

"Isabella? I'm Dr. Cullen. Care to tell me what happened tonight?" I asked, employing my calm bedside manner.

She licked those plump lips and I felt my stomach twist in lust. _Get it together, you sick fuck. She's only eighteen! She's a child! She could be YOUR child!_

"I-I was in the car with my stupid dumbass of a boyfriend and he'd been drinking. I told him I could drive, but he stole the keys, so I decided to go with him to make sure he didn't hurt anybody. Fat lot of good that did, huh?" She snorted in disgust, whether at her boyfriend or herself, I didn't know.

I asked her about her neck and examined both it and her ankle. I ordered some tests, including an x-ray for her ankle and told her I'd be back after I had the results. She collapsed back on the bed and grumbled. She looked bored out of her mind. "Do you have anybody you'd like us to call?" I asked as I paused at the curtain.

She couldn't turn her head with the neck brace on, so she stared up at the ceiling. "No. My dad is out of town for work and my mom lives in another state. My boyfriend's already here, but I'm gonna dump his ass the minute we get out of here. I'm fucking _done _with his stupid ass."

Not sure what to say to that, I just murmured something and left her to go check on my other patients. After I got the results back from her tests, I returned to find her in an actual room this time. One of the nurses had helped her into a hideous hospital gown, and it dwarfed her frame. I could tell she had a tight little body beneath her clothes, but the gown hid every curve from my view.

It was probably for the best, anyway. My dick ached just thinking about the feel of her pert little tits in my hands and mouth.

I informed her that the x-ray showed her ankle wasn't broken, but that it was a pretty nasty sprain. I wrapped it for her and told her to keep the brace on her neck for a couple days even though the rest of her tests were clear, just to be on the safe side. She watched me work on her ankle and I went over my instructions on how to take care of her injuries. I prescribed her some pain medication and told her that she would be discharged as long as she didn't feel any dizziness or nausea.

As I left the room, my libido cursed me out for not burying my dick so deep in her that I hit her tonsils.

Three weeks later, I was lounging on the leather couch in my study, drinking brandy and reading a medical journal for work. I wasn't on call tonight, so I'd planned on taking Rosalie out to dinner before coming back home for a full night of sleep. She would be home from cheer practice any minute, and I hoped she would be alone because I wasn't about to trust my pervy libido around any more eighteen-year-olds for awhile.

The front door opened and I heard my daughter's voice drift over the entryway, along with a few other high-pitched girl voices. I sighed and took a fortifying sip of my brandy before deciding to stay in my study so as to avoid the ultimate temptation to perverted sad sacks like myself: high school cheerleaders.

"Daddy, I'm home!" Rosalie called. I didn't bother to answer, lest she tromp in here with her entourage of Lolitas.

"Wow, is _that _your dad?" I heard one of the girls ask with a sound of..._awe_...in her voice.

My ears perked up against my will.

"Ugh, _yes_. Stop ogling my father, you dirty whore," Rosalie replied with a sound of disgust in her voice.

"Hey, I'm not sayin', I'm just sayin'...he's hot, Rose!" the girl replied.

I laughed to myself and went back to my reading. I heard another voice, and there was something familiar about it that I couldn't quite place. "He looks too young to be your dad. How old is he?"

Rosalie's voice was further away, down the hall toward the kitchen. "He's thirty-five. He knocked my mom up when they were eighteen. She left us for her yoga instructor."

"Wow. I'm surprised," said another new voice.

"Why?" my daughter asked.

"I thought all yoga instructors were gay," the new voice replied.

The girls laughed and I decided to stop eavesdropping. A little while later, I heard the television go on and then Rose was knocking on the door to my study. "Come in," I called softly.

She opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind her. "Daddy, is it okay if I have some friends sleep over? I know it's short notice, but..."

I smiled at her and closed the medical journal, keeping my finger between the pages so I wouldn't lose my place. "Of course, honey. Did you want me to order some pizza or something?" I offered.

She beamed a smile at me and I had to appreciate how beautiful my daughter was. She looked more like Tanya than myself, but she had my pale blue eyes. Her hair was blond like Tanya's, whereas mine was a lighter sandy brown, and she was tall and curvy. She worked out all the time, especially during cheerleading. "Oooh, that would be awesome!" she exclaimed before she bent down to give me a quick hug.

I kissed the top of her head and stood up to grab the phone. I ordered three pizzas and went back to my reading, sending Rosalie off with a check to pay when the delivery guy arrived.

I hid in my study until the girls moved upstairs, and then decided to go to the kitchen to grab some pizza for dinner. It was around ten o'clock at night, and I was ready to go to bed as soon as I ate. I had my head buried in the fridge when I heard someone come into the kitchen. I assumed it was Rose, because I didn't hear anyone else. "Baby, we need to go grocery shopping tomorrow, okay?" I said.

I heard a husky chuckle and stood quickly, shutting the refrigerator door before turning around to see the girl from the E.R. standing there in barely more than her underwear. She had on a tight pink spaghetti-string tank top with incredibly short striped pajama shorts. Her long, muscular legs made my mouth water and I could tell there wasn't a bra holding those perky little tits up underneath that top. She had her hair pulled back in a long ponytail, and I ached to grab it and force her down on her knees, just to see her wide eyes staring up at me as she sucked my cock.

I groaned and she laughed again. "I'm sorry, I thought you were my daughter," I said.

She grinned. "Nope, but I wouldn't mind calling _you_ daddy," she purred with a scandalous lick of her lips.

My jaw went slack and I coughed from choking on my own spit. _Did she seriously just fucking say that to me?_

Before I could react, Isabella swung around and started looking through the cabinets until she found the water glasses. She turned to wink at me over her shoulder before walking over to the water cooler to get some water. As she sashayed out of the kitchen, she turned to give me a hot look. "See you later, Doctor Daddy."

I stood there with my mouth agape and my dick trying to bust its way out of my pants.

For the next month, Isabella would come home with Rosalie and other girls from the squad. I wanted to kill myself the first time I saw her in her cheerleading uniform with her hair up in pigtails. It was either death or give in to fucking one of my daughter's friends, and frankly death sounded a lot less appalling. I avoided going to the games and though I knew it hurt Rosalie's feelings, I knew that it would only upset her more if she knew just how often I fucked myself to the thoughts of Isabella wearing the same exact outfit that my daughter wore whenever they cheered together.

I was a sick fucking bastard, and I hated myself for it. The only _good _thing to come out of this situation was the fact that my dick apparently wasn't a useless, flaccid piece of equipment anymore...well, at least when Isabella was around.

Unfortunately, it seemed like she _wanted _me to fuck her brains out. Every time she spent the night, she'd wander the house in provocative pajamas and flirt with me. Whatever I'd initially thought about her eyes being so innocent was dead wrong, because Isabella's big brown eyes always seemed to smolder like she was in the throes of hot, sweaty sex whenever she caught me alone.

I tried to get more weekend shifts at the hospital, but she just started coming around during the week to do things like make signs for pep rallies and bake cupcakes for bake sales. I resisted all of her passes at me, reminding myself that I could _not _let this happen. While she pursued me with an intensity I'd never witnessed before, I was practically brought to tears as my control threatened to shatter. She was too young and I was...well, she was too young. I didn't need more of a reason than that.

Try telling my nasty dick that, though. All _he _cared about was the ever-tempting buffet of tits, ass, and luscious pink lips parading around the home that had become the innermost circle of hell whenever Isabella was around.

Probably the worst day of my life was when I came home to find her wearing a blood red barely-there bikini while she and Rosalie washed their cars. I had to hide my painfully hard erection behind my briefcase as I shuffled into the house. Watching her reach up to scrub the top of her car, the water running in rivulets down her spine as it gleamed in the sun...her breasts jiggling enticingly beneath the tiny cups of her bikini top...oh god, the hardened nipples poking through the thin fabric, the husky laughs, the soap running down her thighs...

The sight of her fuckable little body, all curves and slender muscles wrapped in that porcelain doll flesh made me want to come in my pants before I could even get in the shower to take care of my nearly constant boner. I imagined taking her here, in my shower, her tight little pussy milking my cock for every last drop. I came hard, biting my lip to keep from shouting out my release.

Still, none of that compared to tonight. The girls were here and for the first time in a month, I was getting off my shift at the hospital in the middle of the graveyard shift. I opened the front door quietly, because the house was dark and silent. It was the middle of the night, around two a.m., so I expected everyone to be asleep already. I dropped my keys on the sideboard table next to the door and sat down on the bench to remove my shoes so they wouldn't make any noise.

I walked quietly up the stairs and headed for the master bedroom so I could take a shower. I didn't bother to close the bathroom door because it wasn't like anybody would walk in, and I hated fogging up the mirrors with the steam from the shower.

I stood in front of the mirror as I pulled off the wrinkled green scrubs. I scrutinized my body as I stretched, noting with no small amount of satisfaction that I still looked as good, if not better, than I had in my twenties. Rosalie and I exercised together often, and I also spent a lot of afternoons at the gym shooting hoops with Edward Masen, my colleague from the Cardiology department. Thanks to my vigilance, I'd maintained the hard abs and lean muscle from my youth.

I turned to the shower to start the water and thought I caught a flash of something reflected in the mirror. When I turned around to check, I didn't see anything there, so I went back to what I was doing before. Once the water was scalding hot, just the way I liked it, I stepped under the spray and began my nightly ritual of jacking off to thoughts of a girl young enough to be my daughter.

No matter how often I told myself it was wrong, or that I was a sick fucking bastard, I couldn't manage to stop myself. She taunted me, fucking me with her eyes, leading me down this path of debauchery. I told myself it was better to find release at my _own _hand than hers, but just the idea of having her little hand wrapped around my stiff cock was enough to make me shoot my come down the drain.

After I finished washing up, I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, slinging it around my waist to make my way to my king sized bed. All the lights were off and the heavy curtains were drawn, so it was as black as pitch in the room, but I knew my way around so I didn't need any illumination.

I stepped up to the edge of the bed and dropped the towel as my eyes began to adjust to the dark. I heard someone breathing quietly, and my heart jumped to my throat. "Hey, Doctor Daddy. Coming to bed?" I heard Isabella's voice say.

I stumbled back a step in utter shock and disbelief. "What are you doing in here?" I choked.

My eyes were adjusted enough now that I could see her kneeling on the bed, wearing nothing more than a black bra and tiny panties. I swallowed a moan and cupped my hands over my crotch, hoping she hadn't seen anything. "Oh, don't hide from _me_. You're covering up exactly what I'm here for," she said quietly.

Her voice was dark and sinful, like a siren luring me to my death on the rocks. Her body was pure temptation, and I was shaking with the effort to restrain myself. "Isabella, you shouldn't be in here. I'm old enough to be your father. This is wrong," I whispered harshly, terrified I would wake the girls down the hall.

Her laugh was velvety and rich in the dark room. "Don't worry, Doc. Nobody will hear us." I watched helplessly as she crawled closer toward me on the bed until she came to the edge. Her beautiful face held a smirk too sexy for a teenage girl. "Come on...don't you just wanna be _bad_?" she coaxed.

I felt my dick throbbing and hard against my hands, and my grip was only making it worse. I trembled pathetically, my heart galloping in my chest as my morals warred with my insane lust for this girl practically _begging _me to fuck her. "I'm not...I can't..." I stuttered, feeling like a nutless tool.

Her left eyebrow shot up as she reached out for me, resting her small hands on my bare shoulders. I was completely fucking naked in front of this girl, and she was in her panties, and this was just going to hell so fast that I could barely keep up...

"Yes, you can. I see the way you look at me, Doc. I know you want this, _need _this, just as much as I do," she murmured.

My mouth dried up and my head began to pound. I wanted nothing more than to throw her back on the bed and shove myself in her, but I still had some common sense left. "You're my _daughter's friend_," I reminded her.

Her laughter mocked me as she leaned in and pressed the pouty pink lips I'd imagined a thousand times around my cock against my mouth, effectively shutting me up. "Relax. I'm not asking for anything more than the good fuck I'm willing to bet you can deliver, if you'd just stop thinking too much," she purred.

Her mouth was on mine again, and I felt my resistance crumble. I released my painfully hard cock and wrapped my fingers deep in her hair, yanking her head back so I could fuck her mouth with my tongue.

If she was looking for a fuck, then I'd give her one.

Isabella's sounds were unbearably sexy. Her moans were breathy and her cries were needy, and everything she did sent bolts of desire straight to my dick. Her tongue was sweet in my mouth and her firm breasts were pressed up against my chest through her lacy little bra. I yanked it off over her head, not even bothering to unsnap it. Now that I had decided to do this, I wasn't in the mood to be patient.

Her naked tits made me want to weep in gratitude. They were so pert and perfect that I could have built an altar to worship them. I pulled away from her mouth so I could admire them. "God, your tits are perfect," I growled.

She bit her lip and bent her head back as I began massaging them, tweaking and pinching her nipples. "Rougher," she moaned.

"Like this?" I asked as I began rubbing harder, grabbing and twisting. Her voice broke on a keening cry, and I smiled savagely as I realized that Isabella must like rough rides. "You like that?" I demanded, feeling confidence surge in my veins. "You're such a dirty little girl, Isabella. Does your daddy know what a dirty little girl you are?"

"Yes, _fuck_, yes! What my daddy doesn't know won't hurt him," she whimpered as I bent to suck one of her nipples into my mouth, drawing on it hard and biting down in harsh little nips. My right hand brushed down her flat stomach until I came to her panties. I reached around her hip and grabbed a handful of her tight little ass, realizing she was wearing a g-string. My mind went blank as I gripped the flesh hard before drawing back to give it a resounding slap.

Isabella cried out, but the sound was pure pleasure, so I did it again as I switched my mouth over to her other nipple. I brought my left hand down to grip her other cheek and spanked that side for good measure. She was arching her back toward me now, desperately trying to rub herself against me. I released one side of her ass and reached down to dip my fingers into her tiny panties. My fingers drifted along her soaking wet, hairless pussy. I groaned in horrible need around her nipple and she buried her hands in my hair, smashing me against her breast.

Finding her entrance, I pushed two fingers inside her and felt her juices coating my hand. She used her hold on my hair to yank my mouth away from her and laid a hot, wet kiss on my lips. "I want to suck your cock," she declared in a husky voice.

With that, she pulled me down onto the bed and turned so she was straddling me. As she crawled down my body, I anticipated the feel of those plump lips and that sweet tongue wrapped around my painfully hard dick.

My imagination just wasn't equipped to deal with the reality, however. She wrapped a hand around the base of my cock and immediately enveloped my length in her hot mouth. There was no foreplay, no tiny licks and kisses, no soft strokes, just a good, wet suck that made my eyes roll back in my head. "_Oh my god_," I moaned, my throat tight and aching with need.

Isabella had a talented mouth. Her tongue knew just where to stroke and exactly where to press, and her lips were soft and tight as she bobbed up and down over me. I never would have done this before, but I reached out to grab fistfuls of her hair and started fucking her mouth, not even caring about being a respectful lover at this point.

One of her hands disappeared and I saw her reaching down to touch herself. The visual almost made me come, so I pulled her off my dick and turned to push her down onto the bed, grabbing the hand she was using to rub herself in the process. "Hey!" she protested. "I was enjoying that!"

I chuckled darkly as I reached over to my bedside table. I had condoms stashed there, just in case.

_Just in case you'd end up fucking a high school cheerleader on your bed, asshole?_

I pushed that thought away before it made me go soft and pulled out a condom. I sheathed my throbbing cock and turned back to see Isabella watching me with hungry eyes. "I've wanted to fuck your brains out forever," she told me. Her eyes were glued to my pulsating erection as she wriggled out of her minuscule little panties.

I waited until she tossed them on the floor, and then climbed over her, bringing her left leg up to drape it over my shoulder. "Join the club," I grunted as I pushed into her hot, wet pussy. It clamped down around me and I heard her cry out as I buried myself in her all the way.

She pulled her right leg up, gripping the back of her knee in her hand. The position took me even deeper, and I had to stop and breathe so I wouldn't shoot my load right then. It'd been _way _too fucking long since I'd been balls deep in a wet little pussy like this one.

Isabella began rocking her hips and biting her lip as her eyes clenched shut in pleasure. I began to move, taking shallow thrusts as I tested the waters. Her body felt even better than it looked, which was definitely saying a lot. I had to stop moving a few times so I could prolong this experience as much as possible.

Finally, she had enough of my caution and flipped us over so she could mount me. "I wanna ride you, Doc." I groaned pitifully as she sank down on my condom-covered cock and began jacking her hips back and forth. "Does that feel good?" she taunted.

"_Mmmm_," I growled. I brought my hands up to grip her hips and opened my eyes to see the most glorious sight in the world: her perky little tits were bouncing just a foot away from my face as she rode me hard. My eyes fixed on her and glazed over as I neared ecstasy. "_Fuck_, I'm gonna come in your little pussy!" I shouted, forgetting anybody else was here.

"Ohhh yeah. I'm gonna come, too. You ready for me, baby?" Her eyes were bright and her movements sped up, bringing me even closer to my release.

I lifted my head just enough to capture one of her nipples in my mouth, sucking and biting down hard enough to make her cry out. Her cunt clamped down on my cock and milked it, just as I'd imagined a thousand fucking times, only _this _time, it was real. I used my hands to grip her ass and pulled her down on me one last time, thrusting up against her hard as I shot my load into the condom inside her.

Isabella collapsed on top of me, sliding limply off my chest and rolling off onto the bed beside me. "I _knew _you had it in you," she panted with a huge smile on her face.

I closed my eyes and felt the nausea threaten as the irrational lust cleared from my brain. _I was so fucked. _

I tried not to show her my disgust, lest she think it was directed at her, but I knew I had to get her out of there. I had no idea what would happen if Rosalie were to catch me in bed with one of her friends, but I didn't have any intention of finding out.

Thankfully, when I went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom, Isabella grabbed her things and slipped out of the room. I was relieved to realize that she truly wasn't looking for more than what had just happened, but I also told myself that it could never happen again.

A month or so later, I noticed Esme standing at the nursing station talking to one of the other nurses. She looked better than I had ever seen her look before; her eyes were bright and her skin simply _glowed_. I walked up to greet her, and she turned to me with a big smile. "Hey, Dr. Cullen. How are you?"

I returned her smile and replied, "I'm well. How are you?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "So _formal_. I'm _great_! I'm a free woman," she said as she raised her left hand and showed it to me. Her ring finger was bare, with only a small tan line to prove there was ever anything there.

I must have looked confused, because she sighed and looked back at the other nurse to roll her eyes again. "My divorce papers came through today. I finally kicked Richard to the curb."

"Good riddance," the other nurse muttered under her breath, but we all heard her. Esme smirked and stared up at me, as if waiting for me to say something.

I was astounded. I'd thought she was happy with her husband, but apparently, I was completely wrong. "I...when did all this happen?" I asked, sounding like a totally clueless moron.

Esme and I had never really hung out outside of work, but I had always considered her one of my friends at work, so I felt like a complete jackass for not knowing she had trouble with her marriage. I'd just have to pay more attention, I supposed.

"It's been coming for a long time, honestly. I just couldn't do it anymore. He barely noticed I was there, you know?" Her face was a mixture of sadness and relief, and I sympathized.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean," I sighed. She didn't deserve that kind of treatment, honestly. She was too beautiful, too kind, too...everything to be treated like she didn't exist. "You deserve better," I told her.

Her cheeks pinked up and I stared at her in disbelief as she met my eyes. "I agree. So..." she trailed off suggestively.

I realized where she was leading me. "We should have a drink after work. You know, to celebrate."

Her smile was as bright as diamonds. "I'd _love _that," she said.

I was a little bit surprised to find that I was excited at the prospect of going out on a date with Esme, even though I'd fantasized about her in an abstract way for a long time now. I wasn't bothered by it, though, because I knew she was a good woman with a big heart, and I trusted her.

"So I'll see you here at eight?" I confirmed with a grin.

"Not if I see you in the on-call room first," she said with a seductive wink as she walked away.

I blinked in surprise as I watched her walking away, but the minute she turned to look back at me over her shoulder, I found myself following her.

Maybe I'd get to make good use of the on-call room after all.

**A/N: I really, really hope you all enjoyed that. I do I do!**

**Join me on Twitter to keep abreast (bwuaha) of all my ongoing stories, as well as my various contest entries and collaborations. The link is in my profile. **

**Oh, and check me out! I signed up for the Support Stacie auction, so if you go bid, you'll buy my pervy brain for a story. Woo! (If you bid at least $10, that'll get you a short lemon scene of your choice written by yours truly as well, so cough up for cancer, folks!!!) Again, link on my profile. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Voting for Ninapolitan's DILF contest is now open!

Go here to vote for my dirty little story, and who knows? Maybe I'll do a follow-up with Carlisle and Esme in the on-call room;)

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~dilfcontest#

If you haven't done this before, replace the (dot) with a period and you're good to go.

Thanks to everyone who votes for me and good luck to everyone in the contest!

-Becky (herinfiniteeyes)


End file.
